


Who needs to study when you’re gay

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rocky and Moonbin are oblivious, chat fic, especially Rocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: A chat Fic for Astro in which Minhyuk is oblivious and Moonbin is in love with himEveryone is gay in this gay and in love





	Who needs to study when you’re gay

**DingDongMan: Eunwoo**

 

**PutYoHandsUp: Rocky**

 

**Furry: Moonbin**

 

**TheBaby: Sanha**

 

**Jinnie: JinJin**

 

**Junnie: MJ**

**———————**

  
  


**Please help our gay sons**

  
  


**Jinnie:** Moonbin please come out of your room. 

 

**Furry:** no 

 

**Jinnie:** why are u hiding out this time? 

 

**Furry:** Minhyuk is shirtless…… 

 

**Junnie** : do I need to tell him to put a shirt on

 

**Furry:** … 

 

**Furry:** ..yes 

 

**Jinnie:** For the love of all that is holy just tell him

 

**Furry:** confess??? 

 

**Furry:** n o n o 

 

**Jinnie:** oh my God 

 

**Junnie:** why won’t you just TELL him 

 

**Furry:** we’ve been friends for so long I don’t want to ruin that 

 

**Jinnie:** he really is blind 

 

**Junnie:** yes he is babe 

 

**Furry:** I’m still here 

 

**Jinnie:** one day they’ll  realize 

 

**Junnie:** one day 

 

**Furry:** RUDE 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Who needs to study when you’re gay**

  
  


**Junnie:** Minhyuk put a damn shirt on 

 

**PutYoHandsUp:** why u can’t make me 

 

**Jinnie:** just do it oml

 

**PutYoHandsUp:** why 

 

**DingDongMan:** because poor innocent Sanha doesn’t need to see this foul scene 

 

**PutYoHandsUp** : INNOCENT MY ASS 

 

**PutYoHandsUp:** NOT WHEN HES DATING YOU 

 

**DingDongMan:** BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME IVE DONE ANYTHING 

 

**TheBaby:** what did I do 

 

**Junnie:** PUT A SHIRT ON 

 

**PutYoHandsUp:** F I N E 

 

**Furry:** this is a mess 

 

**TheBaby:** messi 

 


End file.
